a world where we didn't belong (what did we do wrong?)
by cheadsearc
Summary: or where ginny is a little mermaid and harry is a prince and she wonders how she will be his in a world where she definitely doesn't belong :: canon compliant :: harry x ginny :: for the qlfc training camp round 1


**written for the qlfc forum's training camp**

 **position:** seeker

 **team:** the penzance pegai

 **prompt:** fairytale dabbling, the little mermaid

* * *

 ** _a world where we didn't belong (what did we do wrong?)_**

 _word count: 912_

* * *

Ginny Weasley had always believed in fairytales.

She believed not only the Wizarding ones — which were always a bit too solemn and grave for Ginny's liking, but the ones her Dad narrated to her from the old _Tales from Fairyland_ book, too. He'd bought it for her in the Ottery St Catchpole fair, and as a little girl, it was her most prized possession.

She'd snuggle into bed every night, pigtails bouncing, waiting for her father to begin with the latest story. He'd smile indulgently at her, and put an arm around her, asking, " _Ready, Gin-gin?"_ She'd nod excitedly and his soothing voice would lull her to sleep and pleasant dreams about fairies and princesses and true love.

Her favourite story, by a wide margin was _The Little Mermaid._ The princess, like her, had red hair and big brown eyes (that wasn't _exactly_ true, but she'd forced Dad to correct the mermaid's _blue eyes_ to brown.) and was fiercely independent — just the way she imagined herself to be. She wasn't just rescued by her Prince as Cinderella had been, no, but she'd _fought_ the evil Witch to save him and Ginny had always delighted in the story's wonderful ending.

When Dad had finished that particular story, Ginny lay awake for a long time. She'd dreamed about finding her Prince, about fighting for him and earning his love. Her innocent little heart had been excited at the idea - how wonderful it would be!

She'd giggled in delight and buried herself under the covers, assuring herself that, like the mermaid, her story would have a happy ending too — if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

When Ginny saw Harry Potter for the first time, she knew she'd found her Prince.

He _did_ resemble Ariel's prince — black hair, green eyes ( _like a freshly pickled toad!_ as Sebastian the Lobster had described) and a pretty smile. Ginny was awestruck and was half in love with the boy when he first said _hello._

She knew that it was highly unlikely that he'd speak much to her — to him, she was just his best friend's younger sister, but _he_ was her hero, her Prince. She followed him ( _stalked him,_ more accurately) and talked to him whenever she could and even plucked up the courage to send him a Valentines' Day card in her second year. He was perfectly kind and polite to her — but nothing more.

In her third year, when the Yule Ball held in Hogwarts, Ginny hoped fervently that Harry would ask him out. _He was her Prince, right? Princes were meant to sweep you off your feet, right?_

But he _didn't._ Her oblivious brother, in all his ignorance, almost got Harry to ask her out… _if only she hadn't accepted Neville's offer…_

And then, Harry asked Parvati and Ron went with Padma (the idiot didn't even _ask_ her out properly) and Ginny felt like Ariel when she realised that she couldn't possibly be with her Prince while she was still a mermaid — a sinking feeling, like water filling up her chest and making her choke on disappointment.

 _The Little Mermaid and the Prince weren't meant to be - unless, unless, Ariel would decide to leave the sea._

* * *

And then, the Evil came.

 _Cho Chang._

She was glorious all her pretty, almond-eyed beauty and tragic love stories. Ginny hated her, but Harry _didn't._ That was the problem. And even as Ginny got bolder, became much closer to Harry, she felt him drifting farther away.

 _A mute Ariel stood by as Ursula trapped Prince Eric._

She'd gotten out of the sea, she'd become his friend, she'd _talked_ to him and hinted at her feelings quite plainly. So where did she go wrong?

Hermione said it was just a phase, that it would pass… but Ginny was not so sure. Cho was beautiful and nice and sweet and everything Ginny couldn't be.

So could she really blame Harry for liking her?

 _Ariel was lost in the background, her silent cries lost in the wind._

And then, finally, _finally,_ the Prince sat up and took notice.

Ginny didn't have words to express the elation as Harry kissed her, softly, hesitantly, after the Quidditch Final.

She was _soaring,_ the helpless mermaid was lost and forgotten. This was where she belonged.

Those months were bliss, Ginny was loved and adored and so _very_ happy.

 _But what was a happy ending without strife?_

* * *

And as suddenly as it had begun, Harry was gone and it was over. Ginny didn't cry, she couldn't lose hope. This was the final tide, daring her, challenging her.

So she rose to the call of battle, fighting against the Death Eaters festering within the walls of her beloved home. She started a rebellion, she quelled the raging tides. She was _invincible,_ and nothing could stop her from fighting for Harry, fighting for _them._

 _Ginny would overcome this._

He was lost because of what he's endured, and so was she. He found her and she was complete again. Even _death_ wouldn't keep them apart.

And as Harry found her after the war, broken but mending, she knew that _this_ was where she belonged, ensconced in his arms, his smiling lips on her words and his whispered words in her ears.

Ginny knew that it wasn't happily ever after — it never would be, but they were _together_ and Ariel had finally got her Prince and earned his love, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **it isn't _that_ good, but, oh well. :)**


End file.
